


Dearly Departed

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied drinking, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Josh wakes up one day and Matt has up and left him.





	Dearly Departed

Josh had went back to their shared bedroom after having gone out and gotten roses for his loving boyfriend, wanting to surprise him, opening the door when she heard no answer, and looking around the room. "Matty?" he called out, looking for the other.

Panicked because of the suddenness, Josh started to hyperventilate. Matt wouldn't just disappear... right? Was this his sadness fucking with his head? Josh started looking all over.

Matt's entire side of the dresser was empty. Josh was confused and heartbroken, hurt and sad. If Matt had broken up with him by suddenly leaving their shared apartment, Marianas was over. Josh couldn't tolerate being in a band with his ex, it would hurt too much to watch the other perform.

Josh laid there crying for hours, cuddling his pillow to his chest . Josh would NEVER trust anyone enough to love again. Josh was weak and desperate, his fingers scrolling to his first ex's contact name... they needed it. He needed to feel loved.. And if that meant going back to their first ex... He'd have to.... 

They'd been together for about a week but Matt and Josh lived in the same apartment together, sometimes sharing the same bed. Josh was happy when it happened, telling his bamdmafes excitedly that day that they were together and living together too.

Why would Matt leave without saying goodbye? Josh whimpers and grabs at the pillow that still has the smell of their.. now ex boyfriend's cologne... Unable to cope with it. Josh was going downstairs to the fridge to grab alcohol and drink himself to sleep. Just like he did with Amanda.


End file.
